Sarah Jane's Gift
by MsKitty89
Summary: A much needed gift from an old friend
1. Susan

"Doctor" Luke called out running after the powerful figure striding down the empty London suburban street, "I have something for you…. from Mum", reaching the suddenly still figure in time to catch a mumbled "Sarah Jane" Catching his breath as he drew level with the time traveller Luke reached out to grasp a hand turning the Doctor to face him before pressing a well creased stained brown leather covered book into the Doctors free hand. "Mum asked me to give this you when I saw you next if she wasn't able to. It's something to remind you of home." He said turning away and letting go of the Doctors hand with a final squeeze before returning to his friends.

The Doctor glanced back before stepping into the Tardis, book firmly in hand, seeing Luke smiling with his friends before the doors shut cutting out the noise of traffic replacing it with the hum of the console room. After setting the co-ordinates for deep space and setting down in a comfy chair it was time to open the book.

_Doctor, after the trouble we had with the Daleks I decided to put this together for you, it took a fair bit of time to get together and no small bit of investigation along with some help from some old friends and of course Mr Smith. I've tried to keep it chronological with your time line though I am sure I may have mixed up or missed out one or two here and there. I wanted you to have something when you're feeling alone in your long wanderings around all of creation._

Turning the page The Doctor saw what seemed to be a table of contents with each chapter being named for a person, the first being Susan Foreman. Tears brimming the next page turned almost without volition words springing from the page as Susan reached across time.

_Grandfather,_

_I'm writing this to you from my desk in the office at our home watching my grandchildren play while their parents watch over them in the garden. When you first left me I questioned everyday if I had made the right decision staying with David but now as I sit viewing the results of that choice, I can only say that I am so thankful to you Grandfather because you helped me make this wonderful life a reality. David and I had 3 children two boys and a girl who then went on to give us 7 beautiful grandchildren with another on the way. David passed away peacefully in his sleep a couple of years ago at the age of 87 and though it was hard at first having our children and grandchildren around me have helped ease the sorrow and to remind me how thankful I am for the time I had with him. _

_I'm now in the process of planning a trip back to Galifrey so I hope to see you again someday soon to tell you all of this in person. I will say that I don't want you to forget that you have family that loves you on Earth who love and will welcome you with open arms should you visit. Miss Smith finding a way to contact me and offering the chance to tell you how much I love and appreciate you has been a true miracle. _

_Running away with you was the best decision of my life. Thank you Grandfather_

_All of my love_

_Susan_

Tears now streaming the Doctor closed the book holding it tight as memories of Susan's childhood flashed before reddened eyes, the first time she laughed, her first steps, countless bed time stories, adventures in the Tardis. To know that her life on earth had been so happy and so fruitful made the pain of leaving her all those years ago made everything worth it. The added bonus of great and great great grandchildren was another thing that hadn't even registered before as a possibility, so knowing that they existed out there in the universe went a ways to making the universe that little less lonely to the ancient time traveller.


	2. Barbara and Ian

It was several of what you could call days later that saw the Doctor picking up the leather bound book. Travelling alone was always a bad idea and the most recent outing had only reinforced this. Sometimes you just needed a friend to bounce ideas off and occasionally hold you back, with this in mind The Doctor turned to a page titled Ian and Barbara Chesterton.

_Hello Doctor,_

_We decided to write this together considering we have spent our lives together since we last saw you. When you dropped us off the first thing we found was that Susan was right about the change to decimal currency giving us a good laugh. It took some time after that to get ourselves settled back into our respective lives but soon enough we were back at Coal Hill School and teaching again. Our lessons had taken on a whole new aspect thanks to you with Barbara's classes having becoming more accurate and interactive for the children, my own lessons also taking on a more interaction and advancing far beyond the recommend curriculum._

_It took a couple of years to notice a side effect from our travels together we no longer seemed to be ageing at the normal rate. It wasn't noticeable to start with but as time passed we found it was time to move away from teaching and into management with the school and Ian became chairman of the board of governors at Coal Hill. We moved to Cambridge and went onto gain our Professor-ships in Science and History respectively allowing us to keep doing what we loved while staying inconspicuous._

_Through out this all we were lucky to have each other to talk about the amazing things we witnessed and experienced with you and Susan, we both agree that without our time with you we may never have gotten married and spent our lives together so we would like to thank you for kidnapping us that night so many years ago._

_During our time since we've been back we have spent a lot of time supporting young people all over the world giving them access to education allowing them to improve their circumstances. We never did get round to having children of our own so we view every child we've been able to help as an extension of our family._

_Quite by accident we gained the ability to speak to Susan when she created a machine to drop letters and communications between our time zones making it possible to find out how she got after staying with David. Your friend Miss Smith made use of this also making it a lot easier to gather our stories together._

_You seem to have gathered a vast number of extraordinary people to accompany you over the years and we count ourselves luck to be able to count ourselves among that number. If we can give you only one piece of advice it would be to not travel alone, infinity with someone by your side is much preferable to eternity alone. Though we will admit to a slightly selfish aspect to that advice because as Miss Smith finds more and more of your travelling companions we hear so many tales of your adventures and the troubles you get involved in. We hope this continues for many years to come._

_Our door is always open to you and the kettle is on for a brew and a catch up so if you ever need a breather between crises please drop by. Thank you so much for our time together we wouldn't change a single second of it._

_With love from both of us_

_Barbara and Ian Chesterton_

It was a thoughtful Doctor who closed the well worn book, Ian and Barbara had a point it was time to find a new companion to share in the wonders the universe had to offer. That decision made the Doctor got up and set the Tardis moving again, "Time to start all over again old girl, I've travelled alone too long" listening to the Tardis' agreement buried in the normal background noise she made the Doctor nodded, humming quietly as they sped off into the unknown again. A new post it was added to the screen reminding them to stop for tea with Ian and Barbara some time soon leaving the Doctor with the first smile to be seen all day.


End file.
